


We found a way to escape the day

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends helping friends get some, Grinding, M/M, Rough(ish) sex, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blaine tries to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks as he remembers that first night Kurt came back from New York for the summer. Other people and locking the door hadn’t been at the forefront of their minds much to Burt’s dismay and slight psychological trauma. </p><p>“He does know you two are living together next year, right?” Artie asks from his station by the completed boxes.</p><p>Kurt snorts, handing him the final roll of tape. “Oh, he knows. He’s calling this summer an exercise of self-control and patience.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found a way to escape the day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Bones by MSMR

“This sucks,” Blaine groans, pulling down another box from a low shelf, not willing to attempt reaching for the top ones again. “Why did we agree to this again?”  
  
Kurt leans close behind him, using reaching for the packing tape as an excuse to press himself against Blaine’s back, quickly kissing the damp skin of his neck as he passes by.  
  
“Because after last week my father won’t let us be in the same room together. Alone, anyway.”  
  
Blaine tries to ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks as he remembers that first night Kurt came back from New York for the summer. Other people and locking the door hadn’t been at the forefront of their minds much to Burt’s dismay and slight psychological trauma.   
  
“He does know you two are living together next year, right?” Artie asks from his station by the completed boxes.

Kurt snorts, handing him the final roll of tape. “Oh, he knows. He’s calling this summer an exercise of self-control and patience.”  
  
“Or hell,” Blaine mumbles, clearing off a space on the table to empty out the cartoon of junk.   
  
Artie snickers while Kurt squeezes Blaine’s shoulder with a small smile.  
  
Emptying out the Abrams garage had sounded like a good idea to get out of the Hummel-Hudson house, maybe have some time alone, but between Artie’s dad coming to check on them every ten minutes and the amount of work they actually need to do, the plan was backfiring.   
  
When Burt had suggested Blaine stay with them over the summer before they both went off to New York he didn’t really picture having to quite literally work to be able to hold and kiss Kurt for longer than ten minutes without the parental risk.   
  
Burt trusted them and he was lenient but he still made Blaine sleep in the guest-room separating him from Kurt by two floors.  
  
Summer had started less than a week ago and he’s already looking forward to fall. The heat was unbearable and despite living under the same roof he missed Kurt.   
  
Now, though, agreeing to help Artie and his family out is turning into a tedious adventure and Blaine could feel a full blown pout settle on his face as he sighs, regretting his decision as dust blows back on him because of his dramatic antics.   
  
Next to him, Kurt laughs, using a piece of material he had stuffed in his pocket to wipe away the dust on Blaine’s face.   
  
Blaine gets distracted for a moment, just looking at Kurt’s focused features as he cleans him off, he lets his eyes trail to his nose, the curve to his top lip, swallows when he sees Kurt’s tongue lick at the corner of his mouth in concentration. He’s so close...  
  
He only snaps out of it when he hears Artie wheel up the small ramp leading to the main part of the house.  
  
“W-where are you going?” Blaine asks, clearing his throat hurriedly when he hears how rough he sounds. He could easily blame it on the dust but Kurt’s raised eyebrow and smirk tells him he wouldn’t be believed.  
  
“Oh, did I forget to mention? My dad is taking me to get more boxes. We’ll be gone for a while. I just mixed up the times and told you guys to come a little earlier than planned... I’m sure you’ll manage to keep busy! Later!”  
  
Kurt laughs against Blaine’s shoulder where he’s hiding his pink cheeks.   
  
“He knows,” Blaine sort of chokes out. “Oh, god.”  
  
“He’s Artie, of course he knows. This explains why he called us and not Finn who quite literally lives in the same house as us.”  
  
Blaine stays silent for a moment. “Oh my god, he’s a total pimp!” he whisper-shouts, voice going high and squeaky as he uses the piece of material Kurt had been using to hide his face.  
  
Kurt snorts, pulling his hands back and kissing his nose.   
  
Blaine holds his breath as Kurt cups his face, moving his lips to kiss the top of his cheek where he can feel embarrassed heat tint his skin and finally his lips. Just a short peck that has Blaine exhaling roughly through his nose because breathing suddenly seems important again if he wants to stay conscious for this.  
  
And he does. He really  really does.  
  
Before the heat of Kurt’s lips on his own can fade he presses forward with something close to a growl. He’s met kiss for kiss as they starts registering what this means. They’re alone.   
  
Alone.  
  
Suddenly the hands framing his face are fisting his shirt and pecks turn into rough, opened mouthed kisses with little and soon no separation time. Blaine feels giddy and grateful but it’s mixing with desperation so he stops thinking about Artie very quickly.  
  
Kurt pulls him forward, right back against the shelves Blaine had been working his way through box by box and he would laugh when two of the ones he couldn’t reach fall but he can’t be bothered because Kurt is biting at his bottom lip and coming close to ripping his clothe to pieces in his attempt to touch skin.  
  
There’s a moan but he can’t tell who made it as his hands scramble down Kurt’s back, pulling the shirt from his jeans before trailing them lower to grab at Kurt’s thighs, lifting him up on the work counter, gladly accepting Kurt’s retaliating nip at his jaw.  
  
Blaine leans back a little, meeting Kurt’s smile with his own as he takes in his boyfriend’s hair which was barely styled beforehand and was now an absolute wreck. He looks amazing.   
  
He tells him so a he leans back in to lick Kurt’s cheek, just because he can.  
  
Kurt huffs out a laugh, “Gross, Blaine. There’s a better use for that tongue.”  
  
“We don’t have time for that,” Blaine says cheekily earning him a cackle and unforgiving legs around his waist pulling him closer.   
  
Kurt’s smirk falls into a jaw-slacked breathy moan as their hips meet. Apparently Blaine’s not the only one suffering withdrawal issues which makes him attempt to smirk right back but Kurt’s already leaning back and gripping the shelves for leverage to practically fuck his hips into Blaine’s.  
  
They’re pants are looser since they were meant for dirty labor which turns out to be an advantage as there’s less tightness and they’re easy to messily pull down just enough to meet with one less layer.  
  
Blaine wants to say something, anything, talk about how much he missed this, how much he missed Kurt but he can barely focus on kissing as Kurt abandons the shelves in favor of slipping his hands down Blaine’s pants to grab his ass, a new, much better tool for grinding leverage.   
  
He would laugh at how quickly this was going to be over because he’s been half-hard since Kurt fucking kissed his neck and aching since he kissed his nose which is ridiculous considering how much they were having sex  before Blaine moved in.   
  
Blaine’s hands press into Kurt’s hips, enjoying the way it makes Kurt arch forward, closer. The air is hot and thick between them and Blaine feels tears prickle at his eyes at how good this feels, just rutting against each other like their first, unplanned encounters once making out wasn’t enough.  
  
But this is even better than that because it’s about pleasure and not climbing sexual levels. It’s fucking without clothes on but almost just as many moans.   
  
He wants to see Kurt naked, he wants to take his time because that’s how he usually likes it, they both do, but this is just as hot. Rough and fueled by pure lust and exactly what they need.  
  
Blaine can hear himself get louder, his noises and Kurt’s resonating in the garage around them, in his ears and into the skin of Kurt’s throat.   
  
He knows they were pretty much close to coming when they started, they’re just holding out for a few more sweet minutes to make it that much better.   
  
The pace is fast and hard and Blaine can distantly feel how much they’re making the whole work station move with their thrusts but the friction is perfect and he can feel Kurt’s cock through their clothes and the damp heat of his panting and gasps against his hair and forehead.  
  
Kurt comes first, he actually half-screams and fully bends off the counter, his hips stutteringly screwing down against Blaine’s, his head thrown back, one hand grabbing onto Blaine’s collar and the other reached behind him, digging into one of the shelves, accidentally knocking over another box of what looks to be sheet music.  
  
Blaine stops moving for a bit, forgetting his own impending orgasm as he holds Kurt close, watching with his mouth open as Kurt comes down, body trembling with it and he looks positively  wrecked .  
  
“Fuck, Kurt,” He breathes, voice sounding pretty much the same.  
  
Kurt opens his eyes slowly, still panting as he meets Blaine’s with a look more heated than before he had come. Blaine gulps and whines as Kurt starts moving his hips again. Slow and deliberate and he groans a little from oversensitivity but apparently making Blaine come apart is more important right now.  
  
All Blaine can do is stare right back, teeth clenched from the perfect teasing pressure on his groin. Kurt’s nose slides against his and their lips graze for barely a second but it’s still enough to make a spark of heat reach Blaine’s cock, making his hips stutter, rutting forward desperately and Kurt backs off, stops the grind of his hips.  
  
Blaine’s whine chokes in his throat and Kurt uses the opportunity to bring his lips to Blaine’s ear,  
  
“Are you close, B?”  
  
Blaine tries to growl in response but all that comes out is a high moan as Kurt starts moving again with purpose, rough and Blaine barely has time to respond to the kiss Kurt presses against his lips before he’s coming with a shout.   
  
His orgasm lasts longer than he’s used to, leaving him heaving and shaking in Kurt’s arms.  
  
He claws at Kurt’s clothing before he has even fully come back down, pulling him in for a messy kiss, sucking at his top lip as Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine, like he knows Blaine is pretty much about to give up on staying up.  
  
“Maybe temporary abstinence isn’t that bad,” He mumbles, breathing still completely messed up, voice shot.   
  
Kurt laughs and Blaine is glad to hear it’s still breathy and raw.   
  
After a long, lazy and happy moment they detach, laughing giddily as they attempt to fix each other’s hair and gauge the damage of their clothes and how noticeable it would be by the time the Abrams’ came back.  
  
In the end, Artie comes back right as they finish cleaning up the mess of fallen boxes, cheeks red and skin still flushed.  
  
The garage emptying project takes eight days to finish. Artie makes his dad go out for supplies an average number of two times per day. Kurt and Blaine decide that summer isn’t so bad after all. ****


End file.
